


Sleepy Times

by orphan_account



Category: Paper Girls (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Hair, Holding Hands, I just wanted the girls to be happy, IDK what the timeline is, JUST TAKE THIS, My First Fanfic, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleepiness, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Gang Takes A Nap™





	Sleepy Times

Mac couldn’t sleep. The other girls gently dozed off, but Mac’s thoughts kept her awake.  
Tiffany snored nearby, curled up. She seemed like she felt safe, secure with her friends. Erin was a few feet away, using her jacket as a pillow. She slept fitfully. Probably nightmares.   
KJ dozed off, half-sitting, her head resting on Mac’s shoulder. Another reason the redhead couldn’t sleep. Instead, she played with KJ’s hair. It was thick and soft, and Mac had accidentally nudged the scrunchie off ages ago.  
Mac’s hand shook a bit, and she twisted a curl of hair around her finger. KJ stirred in her sleep, pressing her head a bit more into Mac’s shoulder.  
The slightly taller girl woke, and grabbed at Mac’s collar. She pressed their lips together for just a few seconds.  
As she pulls her face away, hair falls in her eyes. She laughs and finds her scrunchie, tying her ponytail back.  
She sits down again, next to Mac. She intertwines their fingers, and they stayed there until Tiffany’s snores faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Just take this and leave.


End file.
